neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
IF
IF is a human character who is known for being a member of The Guild in Planeptune. Her name refers to the company Idea Factory, publisher of the Hyperdimension Neptunia games. Due to the Neptunia series being a game that revolves around different universes and dimensions, there are multiple IFs throughout the series, some of them with varying personalities. She is childhood friends with Compa. Pages related to a specific IF: *IF/Superdimension *IF/Hyperdimension *IF/Ultradimension *IF/Hyperdevotion Noire Variations Main Series Superdimension Main Article: IF/Superdimension Appears in these titles: Hyperdimension Main Article: IF/Hyperdimension Appears in these titles: Spin-offs Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Main Article: IF/Hyperdevotion Noire Appears in these titles: * Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Other Media Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: IF/Anime Appears in these titles: * Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation * Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Non-Neptunia Appearances Mugen Souls Z She is only available in the Japanese version of Mugen Soul Z due to being part of a magazine promotion item. IF can be downloaded alongside Dengeki Lass by using the 究極的電撃セット downloadable content that only comes from a Promo Code from Promo Code- 電撃PlayStation Vol.541. The player can obtain equipment that can allow Peons to dress up and resemble IF. This DLC pack includes, IF's entire outfit, her hairstyle, her face, and a portrait of her. Content & Stats Videos Etymology IF's name comes from the official acronym used for Idea Factory. Much like Compa, she does not have a name that is the same exact name as the company she represents. Trivia *In the Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 popularity poll, IF came in 6th place. *IF references Lucky Charms by saying, "It does sound magically delicious." in a cutscene where she considers trying crepes from Lowee. *The Ultradimension IF suffered from Middle School 2nd Year Syndrome when she was young. As a matter of fact, she and Peashy made their own fantasy "setting" and wrote it in a book that was used later on to bring back Peashy's memory. *IF has a total of nine cellphones. She has only been seen using the pink one. *In the Character Info section of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, it is revealed that IF and Compa are childhood friends. *IF references Mario from the Super Mario bros series when she tells Neptune, "Why not slap on some overalls and a red hat while you're at it?" *In the first Hyperdimension Neptunia, when IF sometimes opens a treasure chest, she will reference the mimic from the Dragon Quest series when she says. "It's a mimic?! Sike!" *IF was shown doing magic in the Anime. *IF and 5pb. are the only two ware the English Voice Actors for game are not the same for the anime. *Both her Japanese and English voice actors portrayed a character in Fate/Stay Night. However they voiced different characters. *In early art and pictures of the first game, IF's hair would sometimes appear red. *IF's nine cellphones are titled: Otomate Forte Blue-Green, B Make Sky Blue, IF Neverland Navy, Gene Project Black, IF Mate Rose Pink, Type Zero White, Happy Seed Yellow-Green, Otomate Orange-Pink, and Lupinus Sugar Pink. The one she uses the most is IF Mate Rose Pink. Navigation Category:Humans Category:Makers Category:Female Characters Category:Planeptune Residents Category:IF Category:Characters